movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vale of Rheidol Railway
The Vale of Rheidol Railway ( ) is a narrow gauge heritage railway, opened in 1902, that runs for between Aberystwyth and Devil's Bridge in the county of Ceredigion, Wales.Johnson 1999, page 15 From 1968 until 1989, when it was the first part of British Rail to be privatised, it was the sole steam-operated line on the 1948 nationalised British Rail network. Unlike most other preserved railways in the United Kingdom, the Vale of Rheidol Railway did not have a period of closure between its operation as part of the national rail system and becoming a heritage railway, and has operated a service for tourists throughout its life. History A narrow gauge railway in the area of Aberystwyth was first proposed after the initial route planned for the Manchester and Milford Railway, from Llanidloes to Aberystwyth via Devil's Bridge, was altered, and then abandoned, before construction started.Johnson 2011, page 52 The original primary purpose of the line was to carry timber (for pit props in the South Wales valleys) and lead ore from the Rheidol Valley to the sea and the main line railway at Aberystwyth. Many lead mines in the valley were producing ore at the end of the 19th century. Following an Act of Parliament in 1897, it was not possible to raise finance as quickly as expected, and construction commenced in 1901. To save money, rock was hand-hewn rather than blasted. Construction was overseen by the chief engineer, Sir James Szlumper, although he left day-to-day affairs in the hands of the main contractor employed. It was during construction that the ex-Plynlimon and Hafan Tramway locomotive Talybont, regauged from to and renamed Rheidol, arrived on the line, where it would remain for the rest of its life. In the Daily News of 9 August 1901 it was reported that the line was expected to be completed by March 1902 and the directors were hopeful for a free grant from the Treasury for the Aberayron Extension. By the time the railway was ready to open in 1902, lead mining in Ceredigion was in steep decline. However a significant growth in tourism was under way, and the carriage of passengers soon became the principal traffic of the railway. It opened for mineral traffic in August 1902 and for passengers on 22 December 1902, using two 2-6-2T locomotives built by Davies and Metcalfe and the aforementioned Rheidol, built by Bagnall.http://www.british-heritage-railways.co.uk/vor.html The original stations were Aberystwyth (located on Park Avenue), Llanbadarn, Capel Bangor, Nantyronen and Devil's Bridge (Pontarfynach). A short branch ran along the Rheidol's bank to the harbour. The final construction cost was reported as £60,000 ( ). The line was moderately successful as a tourist railway although local passenger and freight traffic remained limited, to the extent that the harbour branch was very little used throughout its existence. However, efforts were made to develop the tourist service over the summer seasons with the construction of open-sided carriages and such was the level of the tourist trade the locomotive Palmerston had to be hired from the Festiniog Railway over a number of summers pre-war. Towards the end of its life as an independent company, the half year revenue of the company as reported in February 1911 was £3,660 ( ). As a branch of the Cambrian Railways In 1912 the use of electric power from the river was considered, but plans for such (never likely to have taken place due to lack of capital) were abandoned when the line was absorbed by the Cambrian Railways on 1 July 1913.Green 1986, page 26 The Cambrian Railways obtained the company for the seemingly bargain price of £27,311 ( ), when compared with the construction cost of £69,267 ( ). The onset of war in 1914 closed the lead mine and passenger services were reduced, which put the final nail in the coffin of any planned improvements.Green 1986, page 28 The reduction in Passenger services and the need for timber for the war effort meant that freight became the principal revenue source for a short while. The line also served Army training camps in the valley, and such was traffic that as had occurred before the war, the locomotive Palmerston had to be hired over several summers during wartime. Under Great Western Railway control On 1 January 1922, as part of the Cambrian Railways the line was grouped into the Great Western Railway (GWR). A new station was opened immediately adjacent to the town's main standard gauge station. The GWR invested quite significantly in its new asset, overhauling one of the two Davies & Metcalfe locomotives and building two brand new locomotives, which arrived in 1923. Works records appear to show that the GWR carried out heavy repairs to the original Prince of Wales whereas in reality the locomotive was scrapped and a brand new locomotive built to replace it.Green 1986, page 189-190 Rheidol was withdrawn from traffic in 1924.Green 1986, page 205 New open carriages were built to replace the home-made examples used by the VoR and Cambrian, and in 1938 the closed carriages were entirely replaced by high quality modern replacements, all of which are still in service today. However, the GWR also recognised the line's limited traffic outside of its tourist operations. In 1932 the last remaining original locomotive sent back to Swindon works and put up for sale. A buyer was not forthcoming and so the locomotive was scrapped in 1935. Green, 1986, page 187 In 1933 the harbour branch was formally abandoned, and in 1933 the line became a summer operation only. The entire line was closed for the duration of World War II, though maintenance continued. After closure for over 6 years, the railway reopened in June 1946. Nationalisation logo in 1981]] The Great Western Railway became part of the Western Region of British Railways on 1 January 1948 and the line continued to operate a tourist service.Green 1986, page 29 In the 1950s local managers ensured that the VoR remained well looked after. The coaches carried BR's express livery, and the locomotives acquired names in 1956 and fully lined express livery for the following season. In the 1960s, the ex-Cambrian network of Western Region was transferred to the London Midland Region. A question mark hung over the VoR's future for some time, until the Minister for Transport, Barbara Castle, confirmed that it would remain open and in British Rail's hands. In 1968, the line was rerouted in Aberystwyth to run into the former standard gauge Carmarthen line platforms of the main station, which had been abandoned in 1964. This meant that the route of the line no longer dog-legged and did not have to cross Park Avenue by a level crossing.Parts of the route may be traced via the Geograph Project as here, for example. The former standard gauge locomotive shed was also refurbished and adapted into use for the VoR.Johnson 2011, page 88 The former station site is now occupied by a supermarket and the former route was sold for redevelopment. In the late 1960s the line's locomotives and rolling stock were (somewhat controversially) painted into British Rail's corporate blue livery with the famous 'coming or going' logo emblazoned on loco and coach sides. This was gradually improved in the 1970s with lining and other embellishments, until in the 1980s a return to historical liveries was countenanced. This, together with occasional visits by Mountaineer of the Ffestiniog Railway and special trains such as Santa specials and even simulated Wild-West style Indian attacks, helped to keep the line's attraction fresh to the public, despite declining investment which resulted in insufficient maintenance – which culminated in a spectacular (though injury-free) derailment near Aberffrwd in 1986. Under TOPS the steam locomotives where given the Class 98. Privatisation The line was privatised in 1989, the first part of BR to be privatised, being sold to Peter Rampton and Tony Hills (the late owner and General Manager of the Brecon Mountain Railway)."The Great British Rail Sale is Over" The Railway Magazine issue 1152 April 1997 pages 24/25 In 1996, Rampton and Hills split their partnership, with Hills retaining control of the Brecon, and the Rheidol being sold to a trust formed by Rampton, the Phyllis Rampton Narrow Gauge Railway Trust. Unusually, the VoR operated completely without volunteers for approximately the first 20 years of its privatised operation. Today The railway continues to operate as a tourist railway, generally operating between Easter and the end of October, with extra services during February half-term and at Christmas. See timetable for operating dates. The railway is promoted as one of The Great Little Trains of Wales, a joint marketing scheme launched in 1970 that encompasses eleven narrow gauge railways in the country, mostly found in north and mid Wales. During the summer months, the railway offers Driver for a Fiver experiences on a short demonstration line at Devil's Bridge station. Station restoration project The railway carried out a major redevelopment project to enhance the facilities at many of the intermediate stations along the route. Raised platforms were built at the principal crossing and terminal stations, the first time in its history that the railway has had these. Additionally, new waiting shelters have also been provided at some locations in the style of original buildings which had been lost in previous decades. Engineering workshops There is now a substantial purpose-built workshop building at Aberystwyth which as well as maintaining the railway's own rolling stock also takes on contract work for other railways. . Special events The railway operates a programme of special events throughout the year. These include evening specials, autumn colours trains and Santa Specials at Christmas. In 2014 the line received its first visiting locomotive since the 1980s, when Palmerston returned from the Ffestiniog Railway for the first time since its original periods of hire around the First World War, and in 2015 the line held its first ever enthusiast-orientated gala event. Television and film appearances The railway has been seen both on television on many occasions including an episode of Great British Railway Journeys, filmed in 2012 and detective series Y Gwyll, filmed in 2016. The route The main terminus of the line is at , where the railway's administrative headquarters and the workshops are located. Leaving this station the line travels eastwards towards the village of Llanbadarn Fawr. There is a request stop at . Trains towards Devil's Bridge pause here briefly to activate the level crossing before proceeding. A short distance from Llanbadarn, the line passes over the River Rheidol on a timber trestle bridge. The line then passes the Glanyrafon Industrial Estate which has developed over the last 25 years before heading out into open countryside. After station is reached. There is a passing loop here and a station building. All trains stop here. Leaving Capel Bangor the line passes the Rheidol Riding Centre before it begins to climb steeply through the woods at Tanyrallt. After about 10 minutes the train reaches a small country station and request stop. Here locomotives take water from the water column before the train continues on the climb to Aberffrwd. station is from Aberystwyth, a journey time of approximately 40 minutes. There is a passing loop here and a station building. All trains stop here. Beyond Aberffrwd the line climbs at a gradient of 1 in 50 all the way to Devil's Bridge. This section of the line is isolated with no road access. The track sits on a ledge known as Pant Mawr and follows the contours of the terrain, passing through two request stops at and before reaching Devil's Bridge. When the lead mines were being worked there was an aerial cableway linking them with Rhiwfron. The railway had a branch line which ran to Aberystwyth Harbour, principally for freight services. The Harbour Branch became redundant with the predominance of tourist passenger operations and was closed and lifted. Little evidence of it remains today. Operation The operational base is at Aberystwyth, where there is an engine shed. Heavy overhauls are undertaken in a purpose built workshop on the south side of the line. Aberystwyth and Devil's Bridge stations have booking offices. For passengers joining the train at any intermediate station, tickets are issued by the Guard. The railway is single track with passing loops at Capel Bangor and Aberffrwd which are operated by the train crew. The line is worked by tokens, which authorise the driver to enter a single line section. Tokens are provided for:- *Aberystwyth to Capel Bangor *Capel Bangor to Aberffrwd *Aberffrwd to Devil's Bridge A Duty Officer is rostered whenever a passenger service is in operation. The Duty Officer regulates train running, overseeing the staff signalling system and giving permission for trains to enter the single line sections, recording train movements on the Train Graph and ensuring trains are formed of an appropriate number of carriages. Awards * 2016 National Coach Tourism Awards, Winner, Coach Friendly Heritage Railway. * 2015 National Coach Tourism Awards, Finalist, Coach Friendly Heritage Railway. * 2015 Aber First Awards, Best Visitor Experience. * 2015 Aber First Awards, Best Customer Service. * 2014, 2015, 2016 TripAdvisor, Certificate of Excellence Gallery Image:Rheidol Railway.jpg|No 8 (like sister engines 7 and 9) had probably the oddest application of the rail blue livery during the 1970s Image:VOR7 Abery2.jpg|Train with No 7 leaving Aberystwyth station Image:No 9 At Devil's Bridge.jpg|No. 9 Prince of Wales at Devil's Bridge railway station Image:Vale of Rheidol Railway No 9 At Devil's Bridge 2.jpg|Front view of No. 9 at Devil's Bridge Image:Vale_Of_Rheidol_Railway_-_geograph.org.uk_-_198800.jpg|''Prince of Wales'' on its way to Devil's Bridge See also *British narrow gauge railways *List of British heritage and private railways *Tourism in Wales References Bibliography Books: * * * * * * * * Magazines: * The Vale of Rheidol Newsletter published several times a year by the Vale of Rheidol Railway. Multimedia: * Vale of Rheidol Light Railway - Through the Years - published by Oakwood Video Library, 2014. * Vale of Rheidol Railway - A Traveller's View - published by Ffestiniog Railway Company, 2014. External links *Vale of Rheidol Railway website Category:British Rail passenger services Category:British Rail subsidiaries and divisions Category:Railway lines opened in 1902 Category:Transport in Aberystwyth Category:Tourist attractions in Ceredigion Category:Vale of Rheidol Railway Category:1 ft 11½ in gauge railways in Wales Category:1 ft 11¾ in gauge railways in Wales Category:Places